


Paramour Fancies

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: Story written for Weasley’s, Witches, & Writers; Wheel of Death Wednesday and follows the trope co-workers.  Fred Weasley has a crush on his friend and co-worker Hermione Granger. After months of lusting after the witch Fred finally acts on his desires with the help of their new creation Paramour Fancies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Paramour Fancies

In the dimly lit workroom of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Fred Weasley shifted uncomfortably, his hardened member hidden by the heavy purple protective robe he used when experimenting. The turquoise fumes from the potion in front of him were making him dizzy with desire or perhaps it was simply the woman at his side that had that effect on him: Hermione J Granger. Hermione had been working with the twins for over a year now after she had quit her dead-end job at the ministry. George and he had jumped at the chance to have accsess to her brains and had begged her to join their research team even going as far as to offer the little curly haired brunette a salary double that of the Curse Breaking job, she had considered applying for at Gringotts.

Fred didn’t regret hiring Hermione, she was brilliant but seeing her everyday was torture. Since joining the team she had turned up everyday dressed in smart knee length tight skirts and colourful blouses that moulded to her perfect perky breasts. She always had her hair in a tight bun when in the workroom, her wild chocolate curls controled with a tight bobble to keep them out of the way as she worked. Everyday he would find her leaning over books and cauldrons often giving Fred a perfect unintended view of her lace clad breasts. God her tits were perfect, so were her legs for that matter, Hermione’s legs were tanned, and she always completed her outfits with a smart black pair of heels that gave her short five-foot frame an extra two inches of height, a height Fred dwarfed considerably but by god she was perfect.

Fred wasn’t sure how long he had fancied the woman at his side, but he wanted her, desired her, and needed her more than he had ever wanted another. Yet sweet Hermione had no idea, she came to work each day dressed like a sexy librarian, sucked on sugar quills letting out little moans and constantly had him on edge with her fresh vanilla sent. It was driving him crazy and the fumes of the potion in front of them was making Fred hunger her more with each tendril he breathed in. His brain was becoming foggy and all he knew was the painful ache he felt for the object of his desire.

“Fred,” Hermione whimpered at his side, her voice brimming with the same wanton need that was coursing through Fred’s body. Growling low in his throat Fred grabbed a hold of Hermione’s purple protective robe pulling her tightly against his own as he smashed his lips against hers, Hermione moaned and Fred bit down on her lower lip, his tongue dancing with her own when she let out a pleasure filled gasp. Desperately the pair pawed at each other’s clothes, taring layers away desperate to feel their naked flesh against one another. Fred tore her pastel pink blouse away from her its buttons flying everywhere as he hoisted Hermione into the air, her legs wrapping around his hips as she ground her soaked core against him.

“Your so wet,” he groaned against her neck, sucking against her sensitive throat as he settled her down onto her desk.

“Need you,” she begged him, bucking against him desperately, Fred trailed open-mouthed kisses down her body, as he unhooked her lacy blue bra, pulling the flimsy material away from her, his lips encasing her hardened nipple.

“Oh god,” Hermione moaned, her back arching as she gripped his long red hair, trying to push him further down her body. Smirking against her skin he flicked his tongue against her peak before biting it softly, his left hand squeezing her other breast, his thumb flicking over its equally hard nipple. Hermione screamed, her whole body shaking as she came. Fred continued his nipple play until Hermione was nothing more than a quivering mess begging him for more. Fred leisurely kissed down her stomach, having already removed her tight grey skirt only a tiny pair of lacy blue knickers stood in the way of what he wanted most.

“Please,” she begged him as he bit down hard on each of her hips, sucking hard enough that they’d be left marked, while he was doing this, he ripped the blue lace away throwing her ruined panties behind him. Fred lifted his head, his darkened eyes connecting with Hermione’s lidded pair, filled with so much desire Fred felt his breath leave him. Keeping his eyes firmly on hers Fred’s tongue parted her neat curls, lapping at her wet heat, as though he was a cat with a saucer of milk. A moan rumbled through Fred at the sweet, honeyed taste of Hermione’s juices, the vibrations of this sound against Hermine’s clit had her screaming his name as she came a second time, Fred continued to lap at her, prolonging her orgasm and he thrust three fingers into her molten core, thrusting them repeatedly against her G-spot until the pretty witch came a third time; “Fred” she screamed her back arching, her flushed body glistening. Fred had never seen anything more beautiful, standing up he kissed her desperately, Hermione moaning at the taste of her own release.

“Please,” she begged him, her petite hands gripping his large cock trying to line it up with her tight pussy, Fred nodded against her neck, before kissing her again as he thrust within her heat, Hermione’s tight walls were made for him, a skin-tight vice so constricting Fred wasn’t sure he’d be able to last long within her. Fred fucked her frantically, Hermione begging repeatedly for him to fuck her faster and harder as he pistoned within her. Hermione lost the ability to talk whimpering and moaning as her sensitive walls began to flutter around him. Fred slammed into her a final time, his hardened cock bottoming out against her fertile womb. Fred flicked her clit with his fingers twice and she came undone, screaming his name as she clamped down hard around him, milking his cock as he called out her name in return.

Hours later after the pair had climaxed multiple times and the potions fumes were no more, Fred held his lover to his chest, cuddling her on a chaise lounge in the corner of the darkened workroom.

“I’ve wanted to do that for over a year,” he told her quietly, kissing the top of her wild knotted curls, he’d ripped out her bobble during their second round of love making, so Hermione could bounce on his cock her curls bouncing with abandon as she rode him.

“Me too,” she whispered kissing his clavicle.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Miss Granger,” he asked her shivering as she continued to trail kisses town the expense of his abs towards his hardening cock.

“Of course, I thought you’d never ask me Mr Weasley,” she told him, mischief sparkling in her hazel eyes that locked on his. Staring deep into his eyes she took him into her mouth sucking and licking him the same way he’d watched her eat sugar quills. As Fred moaned coming undone within her mouth, his fingers tangled in her hair, his little witch swallowing every drop of his release, he knew he was an incredibly lucky man.

He also wondered if there was a way to recreate the potion, they had been experimenting with. It would certainly be a great addition to their adult entertainment line, if they could he had the perfect name in mind; Paramour Fancies: a potion to help unleash mutual hidden desires.

Of course, the potion would need to be tested more before they sold it. As Hermione straddled his still hardened cock slowly lowering herself down until he once more brushed against her womb, Fred knew he had the perfect partner to test it with. With a groan Fred gripped Hermione’s bruised hips and thrust against her, Hermione moaning needily as she rolled her hips, riding him, her perfect tits bouncing, her back arched once more. He was an incredibly lucky man indeed.


End file.
